vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Chronicle Part 3
DISCLAIMER: Please Read This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is ALL RP (Role Play), and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there's actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends, and have discussed their story lines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. "Roleplay, BTW." ― The Community This is the beginning of a major story-arc within the VR world and its inhabitants. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... The events as followed... To catch up, PLEASE read the Crossover Chronicle event, as much has happened. SPOILERS: If you have not read the previous parts of this'. ''This is a continuation of an on-going RP event, basically chapter three. To catch up on the events, please read: * [[Crossover Chronicle|'Crossover Chronicle']] and * [[Crossover Chronicle Part 2|'Crossover Chronicle Part 2']] Subject to Change Right now, being posted, is what one Observer has viewed through the following people's eyes: Zentreya, Oathmeal and KimplE. Other Observers have came together to started to document for one Observer. This new Observer has offered to document things from Stealth's side. Explanation As I was swamped with trying to keep up and felt really bad about not viewing events from their eyes. Again, sorry Kuri, SciFri, Cor Vous, VII. Sorry to Stealth's chat, as I only could see through someone else's eyes most of the time. Also, this Observer's health was being questioned, as he's been up for nine days straight trying to keep things lore related, usually with over seven hours (at the least) of typing. So if by all means, if anyone would want to come in and help from ANYONE's POV, please, do not hesitate. If you see grammar mistakes, please remember, I've been working on this for almost 12 days now, with ony 7 hours of sleep through the whole time. Don't forget Please, check the vods. I've been trying to stop making it seem like a fan fic, and as such, I can't keep up with everything or everyone's streams. Also, several of Stealth's side are going to help with Chipz's POV. And soon, Joey's side and Chipz's will be added to their episode guides. June 3rd ''(Note: Please, remember, Observer Lamango was doing this as of now, for 12 days straight. Somethings maybe misspelled, some things maybe wrong. Some maybe...Lacking substance. I was literally falling asleep while typing these.) Lanfear and Egg talk Lanfear told Egg, her son, how she doesn't feel like she has a place in Joey's heart though she still loves him deeply, she found someone who looks at her for her in Chipz and is conflicted currently, and about three hearts that must stay stable or there will be problems those being Joey, Chipz and her. She told Egg she is worried Zentreya may be planning something and to keep an eye on her. Egg told her that he overheard SciFri say Chipz was still with the other cat girl (KD) as to why he was late when Egg was in the club the other day, and to try and reassure her Egg told her this: "Father's marriage to MaTSix and Rad was nearly pure business.. when he met you... the days you two spent together are the happiest I have ever seen him, and I knew him before being reborn as your child, so believe me when I say this your spot in his heart is at the fore front of it all." (This happened technically, on June 2nd.) At Club Rogue Weird happenings were happening in the Club Rogue, as Satchi was being chased, Brolly played electric guitar, Ashunera made out with a demon, Minerva ran around to keep things sane, as Ryan and Jakkuba ran around. Egg apologized to Ashunera. Ashunera met SciFri, asking about Chipz, what kind of person he was. SciFri explained he's very 'passonate' and that 'he cares a lot about people'. Ashunera went on to say he heard bad stuff and good stuff, and that it's better to make opinions themselves. Ashunera mentioned tension between Chipz and Joey. The Yandere explained that they weren't in either the A.L.A or Bagel Bandits, nothing more then Joey's old friend. Ashunera stated that they were worried about Zentreya getting involved. Merc. Talk The two continued to talk, about mercenary business. Ash continued to express concern over the safety over her sister. Asking Scifri if they knew anything Zentreya planned, or any means to stop any violence. SciFri went to make sure the club was OK, as Satchi and Ashunera conversed. The topic of Satchi being with Ikrium was brought up. Satchi then mentioned he protects his friends, and has friends on both sides. He confirmed his stance as neutral. Ashunera then kissed the vampire. Ashunera went on to explain they have no idea what they are. They drink blood, love to kill. Satchi showed Ashunera his outfit, to which Ashunera enjoyed so much, getting a bloody noise. Ash ran to clean their face in the pool (where people deficate.) New Loves? It seemed Satchi the vampire and Ashunera the Yandere, found love between them. The two kissed for minutes, until Minerva ran in. "You two making out?" Minerva teased. The two blushed and tried to deflect her teasings. Ashunera offered if they find out anything, they'd inform Satchi. The Sword of Lies and Truth have been brought up. Chipz Incoming Chipz entered the club when VII came running up, screaming something was terrible. (It was the booze he just consumed. VII's birthday IRL during the time of this documenting, Happy Birthday, VII!) Chipz began to mingle, as a drunken VII tried to dance with Chipz. On the sidelines of the Bem induced dance party, Nimewe, Egg, Jakkuba, and Ryan watched. After greeting everyone, Chipz went to find Lanfear. Finding her on the roof, speaking to Ashunera, and VII awkwardly telling a joke. Cat Stuff After spooking Lanfear, Lanfear brought Chipz to meet some people. Egg and Nimewe came in, following Lanfear. Chipz remembered his over 300 plus relationships ending badly, drinking a bit sadly. SciFri introduced Ashunera to Chipz. A drunk VII continued to make a fool out of himself, as Xigeon and his dancers were brought up. Lanfear brought up Zentreya, and how she maybe up to something. And that Chipz should be careful. After playfully flirting, Chipz spoke with SciFri. Egg and Ashu Egg expressed his need to speak to Ashunera, as Nimewe followed. Egg mentioned that he was sorry, and that he'd like a meeting with Zentreya soon. Satchi's Girl Problems SciFri, Chipz, and Lanfear are trying to help Satchi with his girl problems. Rob Roflgator appeared questioning Satchi's gender. Satchi got the advice he needed, with Chipz not very subtlely hinting that he would love to be with Lanfear together. (Many of Chipz's Brad mentioned that Chipz was guilt tripping.) SciFri Problems SciFri was convinced by Satchi, Chipz, Mimika, and several others went to watch SciFri be awkward, as Roflgator saved the day, claiming that SciFri was an amazing star, and then saying "I'll cuck him later." As the club broke down in laughter. Slow Night The Club seemed to be having a slow night. VII the only one making a ruckus, as Satchi and Ashunera tried to find each other. Lanfear stole VII's money, and then shamed her son Egg. Roflgator started to question VII. "He doesn't even have fangs!" Egg and Nimewe told their mother they were leaving. Club Shenanigans Things got weird again. Chipz noticed that Lanfear seemed afraid, almost timid. Suddenly, Roflgator mentioned the war, silencing everyone in the room. Taking the bot downstairs, Chipz explained that neither side wants a war. Rofl then stated that Lanfear and Chipz don't seem official. Rofl tried to get Chipz to smooch Lanfear. Stomach Pains After discussing things with Lanfear and Minerva, Chipz's stomach started to cause him pain. Minerva and Roflgator spoke with Chipz, and then Chipz expressed he'd like to go somewhere private. Somewhere quite. Upon getting to the field and mountains, Lanfear began to lead Chipz around, though he was hiding his pain. Upon reaching the top of the mountain, the pain started to get to Chipz more and more (some of his Chad, and a lot of his Brad, saying it was hunger pain, for not tasting blood in ages.) On the Mountain Chipz mentioned he had an idea, and blocked out the sun with some sort of black energy. Chipz expressed his love for the Neko once more, who nuzzled him. Chips stared deeply into Lanfear's eyes, while stating, they can't hide like this, as the black energy vanished. Chipz said he wanted things to be easier, to be able to do things and not worry about repercussions. Lanfear decided to bring the adventure somewhere else, dropping a portal to the Fantasy Landscape. Fantasy Chipz, while arriving to the Fantasy Landscape, continued to wince in pain. (His chat and even this Observer couldn't tell if it was in character or not. Please, stay healthy, Stealth.) At this point, Lanfear started to notice he was in pain, signing 'worried'. The two began to explore. The two continued, finding a romantic spot where Chipz attempted to seduce Lanfear once more, then SciFri came barging in, bragging about losing his V Card. SciFri asked if Chipz's hands have been doing the green glowing thing, and how often. Chipz stated 'not too much, not too bad'. They all spoke about Chipz needing to relax. Family The subject of family was brought up. Chipz asked if she's happy around him. She was. KimplE was brought up, and Chipz's pain came back. Chipz asked if he could do anything for Lanfear. The cat stopped and thought. Lanfear suddenly kissed Chipz' on the head. Chipz kept complimenting Lanfear's beauty, with the Neko asking if he's sure. If he was sure she'd be beautiful anywhere. She tested this theory by dropping a portal to a haunted hospital. (due to an audio glitch, they had to leave.) Shrine Lanfear dropped a portal to a place where KD and Chipz visited earlier. They explored, and suddenly, KimplE appeared, needing to talk to Lanfear. Chipz tried to stay with Lanfear, but KimplE appeared to want none of that. Chipz sadly left, after KimplE brought up the Cycle one more time. Chipz had a sudden change of heart, now screaming to the world FUCK YOU KITTYBOT, I LOVE THAT KITTY, before the Observer's view was interrupted. June 3rd/4th And so, the madness continues, Chipz's mental health, and Joey's physical health are brought into question, Lanfear's losing more and more of herself overtime, Oathmeal discovered a power from Chipz she's scared of, and Zentreya accidentally almost causes the Cycle to crash. Please, read on: Her Heart (II) Zentreya and Lanfear privately went to discuss matters, about how KimplE told Lanfear about the Red Devil's plan to break her and Chipz up by sacrificing her own happiness and seducing him, just to stop the pain between her old friend and her new love. Lanfear also expressed it was the first time she ever saw KimplE truly worried. In Lanfear's mind, Zentreya was the cause of all this. Zentreya and Lanfear continued to discuss things, mainly about Joey's mental health and as of now, physical, as he has been drinking every hour on the hour. Lanfear confirmed she still loved him deeply, but was with Chipz so he could be 'distracted', and to watch over him, as his mental health already seemed to be slipping. Lanfear comforted her new friend, while for Zentreya, it was if old friends had just met once more, and the two sobbed in each others arms. Lanfear came to the conclusion that they're both confused, with her needing to figure things out. The Devil wrote under her statement "Together." Lanfear expressed genuine concern, apologizing to Zentreya for doubting her, and hoping her day of happiness will come soon, before leaving through a portal. Zentreya, crying, wrote Me Too. Ashunera and Oathmeal Ashunera found Oathmeal with her future wife, asking about Chipz. Asking if he's always been a nice guy, with Oathmeal stating he's been acting weird lately. How he asked about Joey, and seemed to be obssessed with Lanfear at this point, scaring the younger sibling. The two younger sisters showed concern about their elder sisters. Oathmeal and Ashunera planned to get as many people they can get together, who are against the war, on both sides. They planned when the two sides had meeting, Ashunera and Oathmeal would host their own meetings. No Secrets Zero met Zen privately, in the Presentation Room, berating her for her plan to try and seduce Chipz, saying it won't just hurt Lanfear, it will destroy Joey, as he put his full trust in Zentreya at this point, not caring for anyone else. Not only that, but it'd cause more ripples, separate everyone further. Zero and Zen both confirmed that Joey still loves Lanfear, or else he wouldn't be doing this to himself, and that the Elder Neko still loved him, deeply. The discussion went back to the 'plan', with Zero stating: "Joey told me his main priority is to protect you... But if you do this, he'll think he's a failure.. Will this work, really, Zen? For anybody?" Joey suddenly appeared. Nekos United Lanfear summoned Oathmeal into a new presentation room, after a quick hug, began to explain that she just spoke to Zentreya and how she had to stop her from making a big mistake. Oathmeal said she just spoke to Ash. Ash seems like they want to help and avoid a war, Oathmeal wrote. SciFri came in, greeting the two. They began to romp and play, playing Battle Disc. Joey enters Slightly staggering, Joey entered the presentation room, not seeing the blatant writing of Zentreya's plan to break Lanfear and Chipz up and take Chipz for herself. Joey seemed more concerned about the kiss Zentreya gave him. He started to babble about how his mind and heart are both broken, but three pieces of his broken heart existed still, his love of his family, his love for Lanfear, and now, the smallest piece, his love for Zentreya. "I think I have feelings for you Zentreya..." Zero instantly questioned if Joey was being 100% true, to which Joey exploded in anger, slightly scarring the two others. After loudly announcing that he loved both Lanfear and Zentreya, Joey ran through a portal, as Zero broke down, claiming he just wants the pain in everyone to go away. "If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have brought you into this. He wouldn't have! I know he's lying!" Zero announced, as Zentreya left the Presitention Room. Zen once again, went to the Japanese Country side, sobbing into her hands. At Battle Disc Arena Summit, the possible cloned offspring of MaTSix, Joey and Lanfear, came, seeing her possible Aunt for the first time, as Lanfear tried to ignore it, sadly, as it just reminded her of Joey. Oathmeal would have none of that and booped the child's nose. They left the Battle Disc arena to Club Rogue. MaTSix and Ashunera were in the club, with Kenny and Satchi. Lanfear was with them, but was oddly gone for the whole club adventure. Choosing Sides Ashunera suddenly found Zentreya on the bridge, wondering what was wrong, as Zentreya sent her a text. Ashunera and Zen went to the Presentation Room Beta. "How've you been lately?" Ash asked, Zen lied, saying she was good. Ashunera suddenly touched on a soft subject, how Zentreya betrayed and 'tortured' Prophet (in actuality it was Gilgamesh), which Zentreya nodded sadly. And that Zentreya shot herself, making Ashunera question why she's unharmed. "Why don't bullets harm you?" Ashunera asked. Ash went on to talk how Zentreya never came home bruised, hurt, or anything typical of a child. "Why is that?" Ashunera finally put the pieces together, she wasn't human. "What are you?" Ashunera asked. Ash demaned that Zen should explain herself, pointing to the pens. "I am... I'm human." Zen lied. "I missed my shot." She tried to explain. Ash brought up the Anti Lewd Police, Satchi. At Club Rogue Lanfear berated MaTSix for not wearing a bra. The two Nekos began to tease and mess with MaTSix, until MaTSix started to dance with them. (This is pretty rare, since MaTSix has expressed nothing but hate to Lanfart.) MaTSix's motives still remain unclear. Satchi enters Satchi joined Ashunera, where the two embraced, showing Zentreya that they were together, to which the Leader '''''approved. The small vampire, part of the Anti-Lewd Police, wanted a tour of Zentreya's newly established A.L.A Base, for inspection purposes. The topic turned back to the Chipz plan, where Ashunera berated her sister, saying she was out of her f*cking mind. "Why are you doing this?" "I can't say... But .. I talked to Lanfear...She wants Joey... and Chipz needs someone to love... So..." Zentreya sadly wrote. This angered Ashunera, saying that he's often surrounded by women who throw themselves at him at a moments notice. "I will not allow it." Ashunera finally stated flatly, as Zentreya wrote: "This will be the last time you see me..." before dashing to the A.L.A Base. At the A.L.A Base Zentreya ran in, sobbing. Dashing to her office, Zentreya stared at herself in the mirror, crying. Zen requested an invite off Minerva, ready to go to Chipz and attempt her plan, ready to betray Joey's trust all together now. Zentreya Enters Rogue Zentreya began to watch Chipz, but went on the defense as MaTSix, Oathmeal and Lanfear began to stare at her. Ashunera tried to find their sister. Ashunera found her sister, but got a gun pulled on them. Zen's hand was shaking. Ashunera walked away, as Kenny spoke to Zentreya. "There's two people I want you to target...Artsy...And Shonzo." Meanwhile, Chipz mentioned Joey's name to MaTSix, causing Lanfear to break down, Oathmeal hugging their sister. Zentreya snuck up behind Chipz, watching Chipz and Lanfear flirting. MaTSix, Oathmeal, Lanfear, and Ikrium all stared at the A.L.A army. Drek and Ikrium teased Zentreya, as the leader ran. Zen overheard J4Key talking about them. Zentreya's feelings Satchi 'cornered' Zentreya, bringing Zentreya to the Boss Suite, where the VII awkwardness happened. Satchi confronted Zen about her plan, how her heart and brain aren't agreeing. Ashunera came into the suite to see if Zen was still going to do it. Zentreya pulled her pistol, shakily, and aimed it at her sister. Everyone else watched Drek take a dump in the pool, as Minerva got MaTSix to spit on him. SciFri got word of Zentreya's plan of seducing Chipz, unhappily. The Right Hand man deetered her idea by saying it was about Satchi and Ashunera themselves. VII came over to speak to Zentreya, as Drek chased Lanfear by. On the Bridge VII brought Zen to talk about her feelings for Chipz. Satchi spilled the info that Zentreya's plan was in effect. VII kept trying to hook Zentreya up, as she repeatedly lied to the rookie vampire. After getting a message from an Observer, Zentreya climbed up to the top of blimp, where MatSix punched her in the crotch. Joey comes Minerva came to Chipz, telling them that Joey was coming. Lanfear spilled the beans about Zen's plan it seems, but now she was saddened that Joey was coming. Joey came, drunk, into the club. The clearly drunk Joey began to hug Chipz. Lanfear and Oath hid in the Boss' Suite, hiding from Joey. Ikrium met Zentreya, asking if they still are waging war, saying he had a surprise. "I hope you're on the right side, Zentreya..." Ikrium smiled. Chipz brought Joey to the upper floor, where they could speak alone, forcing the cat sisters out. Ashunera met the two sisters outside, stating Joey's drunk as hell, and still grabbing drinks. Apparently, he was kicked out of three clubs prior to arriving at Club Rogue. "Maybe you can calm him down?" The smaller Red head asked, as Lanfear shook her head. Spy Cats The two Nekos began to spy, listening to the conversation, as Oathmeal fell off the map. Chipz and Joey began to insult each other. Joey kept profusely appologizing. It seems that war is more and more inevitable. Especially with Zentreya's plan. The two Nekos were deeply concerned now, as Prophet went to confront Zentreya. Prophet appeared on the blimp to speak to Zen. Prophet stated that he stilled cared about Zentreya. Prophet said there was something in the air, and that it irks him. And how, under different circumstances, they can still be friends. Chipz and Zen As Lanfear and Oathmeal ran across the bridge, Zentreya unhappily admitted her love to Chipz. Chipz seemed oblivious to this. As the two Nekos embraced, Zentreya brought Chipz tried to bring Chipz to the Calm Room. Chipz went to tell everyone he was leaving, as Ashunera came to confront her sister. Chipz brought Lanfear aside, seemingly knowing Zentreya's plan already. Oathmeal and Minerva were confused. Zentreya suddenly started to run, looking for Joey, it seems. Searching through the entire club, Zentreya couldn't find Joey. It also seemed Lanfear, Satchi, and Ashunera sold Zentreya's plan down the river. Oathmeal also learned that Satchi and Ashunera were together. At some point during this, Chipz got angry at Lanfear, causing her to break down in tears, (or faint, as some Minor Observers noted.) Panic Zentreya left Club Rogue, appearing in a vacant world, trying to realize who she was. According to some, Lanfear stated Zentreya was evil, and stole Joey from her. What the minor Observers didn't realize is how Lanfear saved the Cycle, saving Joey from falling deeper into the rabbit hole, Joey even stated he didn't care if there's a war anymore, and he'll win. Now sobbing. "It's OK now" Zentreya wrote. Joey spoke about how he trusted Zentreya, not trusting anyone anymore. Just Zen. Joey went on about how Zen was the only one that cared, no one else, how everyone backstabbed him. Joey was in tears at this point. "Why does everybody keep... Why can't I trust anyone but you? Can you tell me anyone I can trust? I can't trust no one.." Joey sobbed. Joey even seemed ready to give up the "Harem Life", and his family at this point. Zentreya wrote that he trusts her. Joey went on to draw a diagram, how he didn't trust anyone, but Zentreya. Joey offered her his heart, cause she didn't have a heart. He just wants Zentreya to be happy. Joey then admitted he loved her. Zentreya admitted her love back to him. Joey said he'd take the reigns of being alone from Zentreya. Zentreya smiled, writing We are alone, to which Joey added Together. Joey suddenly kissed Zentreya. Joey sadly left, as a confused Zentreya watched on. Lanfear and Oath According to some, Lanfear blames herself for Joey's behavior, the two talking about how they're worried, how Joey doesn't care, as KimplE suddenly appeared behind them. Lanfear expressed her concerns for Joey, with KimplE telling her she should check on him. Lanfear told the wise Kitty bot that Joey doesn't want her near him. "And why is that?" Lanfear asked KimplE if she could see if Joey wanted to see her. "Why do you have suspicion?" "Last time we spoke, we had a fight..." Lanfear sadly admitted. Lanfear explained how she told Joey how she felt, and about her concerns. KimplE confirmed that Lanfear meant she loved both Chipz and Joey. The Elder Neko nodded. Lanfear stated she spoke with Egg, about Joey spending time with Zentreya. She mentioned she spoke to Zentreya, but they don't know how he feels. "And how do you feel about the situation?" KimplE calmly asked. KimplE tried to get Lanfear to see things from Joey's side. "So basically he's spending time with her because that's the only thing he can do..." KimplE stated, as SciFri joined the meeting. After meeting with Mimika, KimplE noted that Lanfear was missing. Chipz came up to the ship, getting KimplE's aggression almost instantly. Lanfear asked KimplE to check on Joey. At some point, Chipz got so angered at KimplE's present, he unleashed his powers, scarring Oathmeal so much the younger Neko went into a panic attack. Crumbster, in a rare instance, confided and comforted Oathmeal, staying by her side through the whole ordeal, even if he was panicking himself a little bit. KimplE in the Red Room As Chipz flirted with Lanfear, KimplE told Oathmeal to take care of her sister. While KimplE met with everyone in the club for private talks, Magic Kappa announced he wanted into the club. Lanfear and Oathmeal, jumping from the top of the ship, giving Chipz a view of Lanfear's panties. Crumbster joined and was instantly hugged by Lanfear. (Observer was distracted by something at this point, aka, bathroom.) Chipz spoke to KimplE about Joey, Chipz expressed how he didn't want to smooth things over by now, seemingly war hungry. Chipz seemed to want help from KimplE, wanting the other side to cool it. Crumbster and Oathmeal Crumbster expressed his concern for Oathmeal, about KimplE, her involvement, and everything else, Oathmeal mentioned she's afraid. "Good. Keep being scared. That means nothing has happened yet. So, be afraid, and use that, to keep things bad from happening. I will be there." Crumbster smiled. "Calm your little ass down, brighten up a bit, think to the future." Crumbster continued to talk some sense into Oathmeal, wanting to pull Lanfear aside to speak to her, also noting that Chipz won't let anyone else privately speak to Lanfear with out him being their, except Oathmeal. KimplE and Chipz Chipz seemed to think KimplE was actually trying to start the war, while Kenny confronted Oathmeal, suspecting things, to the point of threatening her. Crumbster spoke to Lanfear, and demanded Oathmeal to hug her. After a song from Chipz(Madworld), a stand off happened between Chipz and KimplE, which almost caused Oathmeal to have a panic attack, having to be talked down by Crumbster. Everyone went into the Red Room to enjoy a song from Chipz, as Oathmeal sat alone by herself, seemingly crying as Crumbster stood by her. Apparently, Oathmeal saw Chipz use his powers. Chipz, singing Mad World to the group. Finally, Lanfear and KimplE noticed Oathmeal was scared. Scared Cat Lanfear, noticing her sibling's discomfort, took Crumbster and Oathmeal to the Presentation room, Lanfear curious as to what happened. Crumbster sighed, stating he was gonna lose it. Oathmeal went to explain that when they were talking to KimplE, everything went dark. "I..." Oathmeal was panicking. "Chipz's eyes went black... I know I drank a lot, but..." Oathmeal was mentally scarred by this. Lanfear stated KimplE wouldn't hurt Oathmeal, as Crumbster wished he died, causing Oathmeal to cutely state Then I wouldn't have you''.' Crumbster stated that KimplE, a void creature, only brought danger whenever they were around Lanfear and Oathmeal, and that people would be targetting KimplE to challenge her. He seemed to believe that Chipz was changing, but not in a vampiric way, and it wasn't natural. Crumbster went on and on, saying the way Chipz spoke to just Lanfear and Oathmeal was '''persuasive and how they only care for them and does not want to hurt them, as Lanfear spoke that they can't talk about it. The Void Crumbster went on about the void, how it's the scariest thing, it was clearly distressing the small angry person. The Void was the place that killed Crumbster's mother. "The void is a giant mass of god matter eating energy, nothing stands against it...Except for one, the god of punishment, and the lord of the void..." Crumbster went on. Crumbster stated he doesn't want to be around Chipz, the people that Chipz and KimplE attract, or even Lanfear and Oathmeal when they're around them, saddening the younger kitten. He stated the atmosphere was getting worse, and how it's changing, and it legit frightened him. Crumbster covered his eyes, almost childlike, trying to forget it. At this point, the Observer's feed was interrupted. (RP ended for that session.) Crossover Chronicle Part 4 Click here to read the next chapter of this on-going series. Trivia * Ashunera, despite claiming to be Neutral now, will still stand by her family's side if things go south, and most of her family is on Joey's side, (Jakkuba, Ryan, Zentreya, Kirby). * Jor Rilla made multiple appearances, laughing at the silly humans as they conversed. * Minerva got a new stance, so sassy. * If the stomach pain was real, then friggin Christ, Stealth, take it easy, please?- Lamango * Lanfear showed off her rare fan holding model, only seen prior in MaTSix and Rad's bachalorette party. (Ironically, this party was held at Club Rogue.) * Crumbster was hugged by Lanfear about twenty times this whole event. * Ashunera and Satchi officially start to date. * Zentreya, in her Nez persona, started a 'show', the "Nez After Show" where she and PunishedYang, in the presentation room, interviewed those who took part in the RP, purely out of character, to answer concerns the fans had, answering questions, and to lighten the mood. Their first guest was Rad, then Nagzz21, then Crumbster. Then everything went to hell fast as Touch, Kirby, Ryan, Jakkuba, Egg, Nimewe, Prophet, Zero and several others rushed the stage. * Rad desperately wanted to join in the RP this session, it seems. Category:Events Category:Crossover Chronicles